In computer science and electrical engineering, speech recognition is the translation of spoken words into text. Speech recognition is also known as “automatic speech recognition” (ASR), “computer speech recognition”, or “speech to text” (STT). Speech recognition applications include voice user interfaces such as voice dialing (e.g., “call home”), call routing (e.g., “I would like to make a collect call”), domotic appliance control, search (e.g., find a podcast where particular words were spoken), simple data entry (e.g., entering a credit card number), reparation of structured documents (e.g., a radiology report), speech-to-text processing (e.g., word processors or emails), and aircraft (typically termed Direct Voice Input). The term “voice recognition” or “speaker identification” refers to identifying the speaker, rather than what they are saying. Recognizing the speaker can simplify the task of translating speech in systems that have been trained on a specific person's voice or it can be used to authenticate or verify the identity of a speaker as part of a security process.